


Wherein Jim encounters another McCoy

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Years (Rambleverse Timeline), F/M, Gen, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: Jim meets Bones' little sister by accident, answering his comm one day when he's late coming back from a clinic shift. They only have a few minutes together but in that short time Jim discovers that her name is Libby and she's super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Jim encounters another McCoy

Jim meets Bones' little sister by accident, answering his comm one day when he's late coming back from a clinic shift. They only have a few minutes together but in that short time Jim discovers that her name is Libby and she's super cute. She thinks he's super cute, too, and it's a wicked awesome coincidence that they're the same age and they're both single so, you know, maybe they should meet up sometime? Libby has been doing most of the talking so far but Jim is right on board with this plan, and if they were in the same room he would have already slipped her spaghetti-straps off her shoulders.

Unfortunately Bones enters the room at this point, assesses the situation with a single cock-eyed glare, and proceeds to threaten grievous bodily harm to Jim if he ever talks to his little sister again. Just for good measure he also vows to lock Libby in a tower until she's 84 years old but neither Jim nor Libby are very concerned because Bones is a softie and probably doesn't know how to build a tower anyway.

"Come on, _Leo_ ," says Libby, drawing out the sobriquet with a lilt that Jim carefully memorizes so he can replicate it later. 'Bones' is still the best nickname ever but Jim is always on the look-out for new and exciting ways to make his eye twitch.

Libby isn't finished, though: "I was just macking on him, honey. It didn't mean anything."

Jim stares at Bones in trepidation. "I didn't know girls were allowed to do that," he whispers. Holy shit, this changes _everything_.

Unfortunately, it also changes Libby's cajoling smile into a weirdly familiar scowl. "Excuse me, 'allowed?'" She draws in a deep breath, probably preparing to launch into some incomprehensible rant of the type that Jim never listens to, but luckily Bones saves the day by saying goodbye and cutting the connection.

Jim claps him on the shoulder, ready to thank him for a job well done, but Bones has put on his serious face. He sits Jim down and, in an eerily calm manner, presents his detailed analysis of Jim's typical treatment of the fairer sex and his opinion thereof. Jim thinks it's totally unfair the way Bones is treating this like a disease, right down to the list of symptoms based on exhaustive research, but he gets the message.

Jim is on the no-fly list when it comes to Libby McCoy.


End file.
